The Heir of Tai Lung and Jade
by takara410
Summary: The sequel to my other story Betrothed to Tai Lung You don't have to read the other one, though it will explain who Jade is and why The Jade Palace is how it is now.


I do not own

Jade suddenly jumped up, she put a paw over her swollen stomach. She knew what this meant, she hit her husband.

"Tai Lung!" He grumbled

She hit him again but harder "Tai Lung, get up!" She said but felt another contraction hit her.

"No sex, we must take it easy." He grumbled in his sleep. He shot up when the bed felt wet. He looked at his wife, though he realized her pained face and he knew why she was trying to wake him.

"Go …get…the doctor." She said through while breathing through her mouth. She looked at her husband mad, while he put some pants on. She picked up her forgotten book and threw it at him "Now!"

He looked at her and went out the room "I'm going mate." He said with a yawn.

She smiled when Kimiko came in, "Oh thank god your here!"

"Your nice to her?" Tai Lung said while yawning

She looked at him mad "One: She didn't do this to me. Two: She has medicine." She fell back to the bed and screamed.

He rushed to her, though Kimiko's assistants stopped him and had to push him out the room. Kimiko took a look at Jade "Wow, you kid is ready to leave."

Jade looked at her "Oh dear god, I am going to make this kid eat so many vegetables, for putting me through so much pain."

Kimiko smiled at the wife of the Dragon warrior. She has been the liveliest wife she has ever met, and she was shocked how patient Tai Lung was. Even when she had kicked him out the room a couple of times for getting her the wrong shade of peach she wanted to eat.

Tai Lung was pacing back and forth looking at the door as his wife screamed. "Dude did you bring her a big peach this time?" Po joked while rubbing his eyes

"No, she is in labor." Tai Lung said not even looking at his friend.

Po only stared at his friend as he paced, Tai Lung has changed the village accepted him and more people have come to live in the peaceful village.

"Is Jade okay?" Viper asked as Jade screamed again.

"Yes! Of course she is! She will make it, so will our child!" Tai Lung yelled and smashed the wall.

Po and Viper looked at one another, during the whole pregnancy Tai Lung has switched from "He, she and names" now to call it child he was off.

"I will go in and stay by her side." Viper said with a smile and went into the room.

Tai Lung watched the snake, when she first came; he was on edge she came back. He was the only one, Jade smiled and hugged her, and spent many late night's talking to her which Viper and Tai Lung agreed was not good for her health. Po was still a fan boy and was glad to have one of the five back, they talked about things though never talked about Tigress, just like Shifu was a tender subject for Tai Lung.

"Oh Viper, I am so glad you're here." Jade said with tears in her eyes

"Ok, get ready to push." Kimiko said looking at Jade,

Jade held onto Viper as she pushed the child out of her. "I am going to kill Tai Lung, he just had to have a big head and pass it on to our daughter !"

Viper laughed, Tai Lung smiled at hearing his wife. "Talking is good, that means she is okay, she is okay?" He said and asked PO

Po just nodded his head, and heard his best friend screams and back t Tai Lung.

"Jade welcome your son, into the new world." Kimiko said, giving the crying child to its mother, after they cleaned her.

Jade slumped into her propped pillows, carefully "Oh you are so beautiful." She said kissing her baby girl.

The little girl j now silent just stared at everything; she had the eyes of her father as she looked at the new world.

Tai Lung let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He smiled at Po and they headed to the door to open, though Jade screamed again. Po jumped scared, and Tai Lung ran in. Viper had him walk backwards, since she was holding his little girl. He took her and held the child, she stopped crying once she was in his arms.

"She only cried when she isn't in your arms" Viper said smiling.

Tai Lung was happy to see his child, though Jade screaming in pain did not make this such a happy occasion. "What is wrong?"

"They are finding out, but Jade gave me your daughter so you would be calm."

Tai Lung smirked looking at the door, the woman knew him.

Soon she stopped screaming and another cry was heard. They all looked at one another in surprise.

Soon the child stopped crying, when one of the assistant' s opened the door, they saw Jade holding a blue blanket .She was worn out but she could not be happier.

"How do you feel?" Po asked

"I had twins on an empty stomach. Once they are fed I am getting fed. So please go make me some delicious food." She said smiling.

"Totally!" He hugged Tai Lung which made him freeze and then left to go make food.

"I will be in the baby room go setting it up for the other child." Viper said after hugging Jade.

"Thank you so much sis." She said and then looked to Tai Lung

"Well I just gave birth to your children. Say something!" She said with a smile but was scared of his reaction. They did not plan on twins.

"I am so happy, all I can do his smile." He said getting on the bed and kissing her, after handing his daughter to her, so she can eat as well.

He smirked when he got to see some of her chest, as she moved the blanket. Jade heard a growl and looked at her husband.

"Told you, you would regret saying no to my sex invitation." She said playfully

"I was tired after fighting some crocodiles, there were twenty of them." He said explaining himself once again.

"Still now you'll have to wait, till I am ready and when we will have time since people will be coming over to see The Dragon Warrior's children." She said

"Oh." He groaned, he did not like the official meetings, having Jade their made it bearable. "I should have just taken your offer." He said rubbing his head.

"Yep, you should have." She said smiling. SH e enjoyed feeling her children sucking her breast, until her daughter squeezed to hard. "Ow!"

Tai Lung looked at her in concern "What happened."

"It's okay it's just Hinata has a grip." She said moving her daughter's tiny hand from her raw nipple. Though the little girl tried to find the nipple again.

"She just won't give up." Jade said tired and letting her daughter win.

Tai Lung laughed and extended his finger and the baby grabbed onto that. "Well she did get the right genes to be stubborn."

Jade laughed "Yeah your right, she does."

"What will we name our son?" Tai Lung asked, looking at little Hinata.

"Akio" Tai Lung said after thinking

She though about it "I like it." She rubbed her nose to her son "Do you like your name?" The baby kicked at her and laughed."

She gave Tai Lung the children and buttoned up her sleeping clothes "So which one was kicking me?"

Tai Lung looked at his children "Hmm. Seeing as how the kicking never stopped, I will say it was Hinata."

She looked at her son, he wasn't quite like his sister observing things, he was kicking out enjoying every new thing with a screech.

"I don't know, Akio could have been kicking since he was so happy to feel another person besides his sister."

Tai Lung nodded "Yeah I guess there is no way of knowing."

Viper slithered in after knocking "It's all prepared."

They thanked her, Jade held out her hand's to her babies and he gave them to her. Once she held a good grip on them she nodded, Tai Lung picked her up bridal style and carried her out the birthing room.

As her pregnancy neared, Tai Lung carried her everywhere this way. At first she protested though she knew it would be pointless. She loved it, though she acted modest.

The room she was happy to be out of, though she walked a little bit, in circles. If she stepped a toe out the door a servant would race and tell Viper and Tai Lung.

The palace did seem happier to have a child to be taken care of, she smiled when she saw their old room with improvements the wall was taken down, so it connected the child's room and thanks to Viper two places were ready for sleeping children.

Tai Lung gently put her down on the bed and after she kissed each child on the head, he put them in their beds. Though they started crying, he petted them ,a nd they stopped only to start again once he walked away.

He did this over and over again, after the fourth time he looked to Jade.

"Maybe they miss one another." She said tired and wanting Po's food.

He picked them up and put one in another's crib. The baby's seemed happy and when he quietly walked back they didn't stir.

"There close." Jade said smiling at her kids; she didn't like how far away they were, though they were only four feet from her. She just watched them, and Tai Lung went between watching her, the children and the door and windows.

She smiled when she smelled Po's food, "Yay, noodles." She said with a smile.

Tai Lung thanked PO and watched Jade eat, though he noticed Po staring at his kids. "Are you thinking of two?" He joked

Po jumped, shaking his head "No, I just think it's weird how tiny they are. I mean your muscle on muscle, and they both have Jade's mesmerizing green eyes."

"Wait until they grow up, then we will see what they have from us." Tai Lung said, taking the empty bowl from his wife.

She looked at him, miffed; she wanted to lick the bowl. Po took it back "You know my dad will love how he will have two more customers."

"A lot more people have been showing up, since we have been going haven't we?" Tai Lung asked

Po nodded, Tai Lung liked the duck, he thought it was strange the man did not know him or Jade and wasn't in to Kung Fu.

Jade smiled "I miss this."

The men looked at her strangely, then one another not sure what she meant. "You miss them?"

"You do know that's them right?" Po asked uneasy

"I know that's them, it's just I miss feeling their bumps and kicks. Creating chaos for me when I ate something they didn't like." She said looking at her babies, who were moving in their sleep.

"So you want to be pregnant again?" Tai Lung asked not sure what she meant.

"No, not yet. Let's wait until they are at least twelve." She said smiling at her husband.

He nodded, kissing her "Ok, it's getting mushy for me." Po said taking the bowl and leaving.

The next few days, Tai Lung would train with Jade and the twins by the side line, Jade would help organize things for the soon to be guests and she would sit on the side lines as Po and Viper trained their class.

Tai Lung would train teenagers, he complained later on about how they cared more about showing off then their own forms. Jade smiled and looked at the babies, they were feeding from her.

"Soon they will be like that"

He shook his head "No, they won't, because they have us as parents."

She chuckled closing her shirt and held them "You think that will stop them? No they will sneak around and we will catch them and sometimes we won't."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us." He said picking up Hinata.

A servant told them, someone was here to see them. They looked at one another before, he helped Jade up. They smiled when they saw who was at the door.

"Peng!" They said smiling and walking up to him, Jade gave Akio to Tai Lung and hugged her little nephew and kissed him on the head.

"Oh, you grew up, I remember when you used to follow me around and tell your uncle he had competition." She said hugging him.

"Aunt." He said laughing, though he noticed she was bigger. She followed his eyes, "Let me introduce you to your cousins Hinata and Akio."

He looked from his uncle, aunt and then the twins. "I have cousins?" He said shocked.

Tai Lung nodded and gave the babies to Jade, hugging his nephew "Yes, and once they hit the teenage years, you'll-"

"Don't make him promise you anything." Jade chided the babies were moving in her arms.

"Well they know there is something to be excited about." She said coming over to Peng "Come on sweetie, let's talk somewhere more personal."

He nodded and she walked in the front, while Tai Lung and he talked about how he was traveling.

Peng noticed his aunt stopped briefly, when he asked where he had been. Though she continued walking acting as if nothing ever happened, he noticed and Tai Lung noticed, he noticed.

They went into their bedroom and Jade put the babies on their covers.

"Sit! Sit! Now tell your auntie what you have done?"

He sat across from her and smiled "Well I took up pottery."

Jade smiled "It was fun and relaxing, wasn't it ?" She said smiling

Tai Lung rolled his eyes "I can't have him watch over our teenage children, but you can have him take pottery?" He said from her left

"Yes." She licked his nose "So how's business?"

"Great, though I get into trouble at times." He said smiling at his aunt; he looked to his uncle "What about when they are teenagers?"

"I would just like it if you lived in the palace, once they turn the teenage years."

"Why?" He asked worried

"He doesn't want them to have a social life. He wants to keep our baby girl and baby boy away from people their own age. Plus did you ever think that he would have a cute little girlfriend." She then looked to her nephew.

"Your mother, keeps sending me mail so to answer our curiosity is there a special girl?" She said

"Aunt Jade." He said blushing and looking away from her

"Aww, that means yes." She said smiling and hitting Tai Lung's leg "You have to tell me."

Tai Lung looked at his wife, not remembering her telling him, they got mail from his family. "My sister wrote to us, and you didn't tell me?"

She looked at him "Did you want talk to her?"

He shook his head "No, it's the principle of the matter, she is my sister."

She rolled her eyes, and then looked to her nephew "You're not off the hook. So tell what's her name, what's she like?"

"She is beautiful, smart, and graceful, her name is Miwa." He said smitten with the girl

"You have to invite her."

"Auntie!"

"No buts, I need to meet this girl and know if she is worthy, and then we can invite your mother over!" She said standing up with a smile

"No!" Tai Lung said grabbing onto his wife "I am sure that Miwa, does not know of his feelings and my sister is not coming over."

She crossed her arms "It would be weird for him to marry her, and his mother not see the bride."

"Marry?" Peng said standing up, looking to his uncle for help.

Jade looked at her nephew, and kissed his forehead "You're not getting married yet, so how about a date here." She then began pacing the room and the two watched her, not sure what she was thinking.

She snapped her fingers "I got it; invite her over for the celebration of the twins."

"Auntie!" Peng said

She grabbed his hand and pushed him out the door "Go, write to her." She closed the door.

"He only knows her name, and you want to marry him." Tai Lung said raising an eyebrow

"He reminds me of you." She said walking over to him

He hugged her "I was not shy."

"True, but he is." She kissed him and then went to her twins, she smiled they were sucking one another's thumb.

"We have some odd kid's." Tai Lung said. She hit him "I think it's cute."

"So, most likely, you will show when needed, but mostly help Peng, with his date." She said Tai Lung nodded while looking at his pups in their stroller. She was planning the event, knowing where he would be. The coordinator was shocked when he said could they not have some small party.

"Great, you still need to be fitted." Jade said looking at her paper

He groaned "You know Shifu never talked about the outfits that are hard to fight in."

"They are called ceremonial robes, not ready to fight in clothes." She said looking at the letter Miwa sent to Peng.

The boy was blushing when he read it , and she snatched it from him and read it, and then gave it to Tai Lung.

Po laughed "I want to read it."

Jade looked at him "No, what you need to do is send a message Song and have The Ladies of The Shade come here." Po looked away from her blushing.

She smiled when she saw her husband pick up a tossed toy, "Alright you go get fitted and I will plan the food."

"I can help. I love food, especially since-"

She was pushing him out the door "Go get fitted." She kissed him and closed the door.

"Now what to try first." She said smiling at the coordinator, and sitting down, while keeping an eye on her kids.

The coordinator smiled, Tai Lung did look scary, though with his wife and kids, and what he has doesn't help the village. Him being evil seemed so long ago, she smiled when Jade made faces to shower dislike, or like of something.

It took an hour but they found what were to be the main course, drink, and appetizers, she figured she could leave desert to Tai Lung. Not many knew it , but he loved sweets. She walked the coordinator out, and went to the tailor.

She smiled when they were putting something in a box. "Oh good, my husband's things are ready. You are good." She smiled.

He looked at her "Your husband hasn't arrived."

"What! Really?" She said shaking her head; she looked to the old man "What about Po?"

He shook his head "Besides you, and the little ones, that shy young boy showed up."

She smiled "I am not surprised that Peng did what he was told." She looked out the window and saw the two sparring, and having smiles on their faces, while Peng watched.

She looked to the old man "The will be here, and make sure you "accidently" stick them."

She hurried to the courtyard "Hello Peng how was your fitting?"

The men stopped sparring and gulped that's what they forgot.

"It was great, aunt he didn't stick me at all."

She smiled "That's good, especially since you aren't even a full member here and yet you showed up before PO and The Dragon Warrior."

"Were going, right after we take a shower." Tai Lung said approaching her and Po nodded

She shook her head "No, he will only be here today, and I want everything perfect so you two will go now."

"Everything will be perfect." Tai Lung said licking her neck.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Alright , fine take a shower and dilly dally. Though I may not be able to take my teenager classes, if I am worried about your outfit." That stopped Tai Lung

Po was trying to hide his laugh "I guess in my sadden state Peng and me will have to eat those cookies I found at the top of the cupboard." That stopped Po.

"We can go now." He said grabbing Tai Lung


End file.
